nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kaze no Kama
I have to admit, the Drow Fury build strongly inspired my own. : If you can't live without the level 21 PTWF feat and also don't want to suffer heavy xp penalties, combine these two builds: choose drow, get DEX 20, suffer lower STR and CON and put the extra 4 points in WIS or INT. : While leveling, alternate between Monk and Fighter and pick iBlade at 20. : Result: PTWF at 21, no penalties, better stats and saves. --DirtyFinger 20:05, 25 October 2007 (UTC) So, "Kaze no Kama" does not mean Wind of the Scythe, it means quite the opposite actually, Scythe of the Wind or Wind's Scythe or whatever. Either change the name or change the translation, I'd do it but I don't know which way you actually want it.--74.136.202.79 04:43, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Also, wouldn't Tiefling be an okay choice too? I suppose the Rogue preffered class is a downside though. : Well, I oriented myself after the translation from "Kaze no Stigma" (bad anime series) which usually got translated as Stigma of thr Wind. You sure ? I'm not a japanese speaker, but I'm fine with Wind of the Scythe, too. :) : And yes, when alternating classes, the race doesn't matter anymore. : --DirtyFinger 12:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Choice of Feats I'm afraid I don't see the advantages of the feat Weapon Focus: Kukri. Wouldn't it be more effective to fight just with two kamas? Or is the additional focus prerequisite for any other feat? I hope it's OK to ask this question here because the link to the forums doesn't seem to work for me. Thanks in advance. -- TheHappyEater 21:12, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :You have to take kukris to qualify for the Invisible Blade class. :And this is the perfect place for asking. ^_^ --DirtyFinger 21:36, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Errors What's up with the progression-table for non-fighter races? Shouldn't it be alternating fighter/monk levels to avoid XP-penalty? And the build for Deep-Gnome is listed as 13 monk, when it should probably be 11, right? The way it stands you end up with 32 clvls. :Whops, messed that one up. I put up the correct table for the deep gnome build now. Thanks :) --DirtyFinger 15:57, 4 November 2007 (UTC) The skill progression for the DEX-20 races is incorrect when you get to the Divine Champion levels. Neither tumble nor diplomacy are class skills for the DC, and you have only 1 saved skill when you hit level 28, so that's a maximum of 9 skill points to spend. As written you would need 26, I think! What did you actually mean for that point? --Kal 20:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Honestly, I'd have to dig that thing out to check it. But I didn't intend very much with the skill points at that time. In retrospect, I'd rather concentrate skill points on just one social skill of choice and pump the rest in stuff like Spellcraft, which gives you extra saves for every 10 points, i think... --DirtyFinger 23:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) ::Heh, fair enough DF :) Obviously you need Bluff to qualify for IB, but Diplomacy seems to be far and away the most useful skill. You could probably drop the Intimidate levels and put those points somewhere else though - Spellcraft certainly seems like a strong choice, but I guess you'd have to check the break points to see exactly how many points to pump in. I might take a look at it myself later. --Kal 16:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) With the standard divine champion version you have a skill distribution of 1 2 1 2 2 for every monky level. Or a total of 10 skill points needed per monk level, yet you only get 5. Bleeding Damage Okay, the IB's Bleeding Wound ability looks like a useful addition to the dmg output, but doesn't it only trigger on sneak attacks? As far as I can tell, this build never gets sneak attacks... Also, I've begun playing this build in campaign and it seems like you could drop some WIS points for increased CHA, STR, or even INT. Level 20 is a long time to wait to stop being a melee character who takes penalties to dmg on every hit... (also I could live with having decent carrying capacity) All we're using the WIS is one of our AC bonuses, will saves, and our spot checks, right? So if I pawn off my Spot skill on a party member and add to INT I'll get back the AC and gain skills + dmg later. :The IB bleed triggers on any attack that would trigger the possibility of sneak attack dice or any similar mechanic - i.e. flanking/behind etc. YOu don't need to additionally have sneak attack dice, it still works. As regards dropping WIS for STR, sure, you could do that, but there's so much +stat gear in the OC, it is trivially to bolster your strength and get rid of the penalty early on. Kal 00:39, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Sneak attack works only with large races. Thats the main reason I revised the builds in a way, that iBlade only appears on large races and small races always get duelist. A good bleeder is the drow iBlade version due to high bluff skill, which increases feint chance which allows sneak attacks. Shadowdancer is nice too ... hide and sneak. I'm considering a warlock version because of the invocation which grants a large bluff bonus. that way you're nearly guaranteed to bleed someone every round. --DirtyFinger 01:22, 7 March 2008 (UTC)